


who shakes me

by ohmcgee



Series: boarding school au [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Class Differences, Frottage, Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harvey's not going home for winter break, neither is Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who shakes me

“I think you should come home with me,” Bruce finally says after perching on the end of Harvey’s bed for the last fifteen minutes without saying a word. “For Christmas break, I mean.”

“Well I didn’t think you meant like a stray dog,” Harvey snips, but Bruce gives him this stupid wounded look that makes him feel guilty, so he sighs. “I’m not gonna do that, Bruce.”

“Why not?” Bruce asks. “You said yourself you aren’t going home.”

“Yeah,” Harvey says, turning the page in his book. The reading isn’t due until after the holiday break, but he likes to stay on top of it. “Because going home to watch my dad drink away our grocery money then blame me for it sounds like something I’d like to miss, honestly. But I’m not your charity case, Bruce. I don’t need you to put me up in your fancy digs for Christmas like a Make-A-Wish kid.”

“You’re not,” Bruce says, then huffs. “Why do you always have to be so goddamned difficult?”

Harvey’s eyes go wide and he lays his book on his chest. That’s the first time he’s actually ever heard Bruce _swear_.

“I just,” Bruce says. “I don’t want to go back to that huge, empty house. Alfred’s going to want me to help him make cookies and decorate the tree and I -- my mother. There was an angel…”

Harvey sits up and presses his shoulder against Bruce’s, reaches between them and strokes the skin on the back of Bruce’s hand with his thumb. “So stay here,” Harvey says. “Stay here with me.”

Bruce blinks up at him, eyes glassy from tears he tried to keep back for Harvey’s sake, and lets out a shaky breath. “Okay,” he says. “I’ll stay.”

 

: : :

 

The first day of winter break Bruce drags Harvey down to the library. They usually just spend their time reading the books that Alfred ships to Bruce from his library at home, but Alfred’s next package isn’t due until next week and Harvey’s getting antsy. 

The staff is so meager during the holiday break that they’re given free roam of the library as long as they don’t take anything from it. As they roam the stacks and run their fingers across book spines it feels like they’re the only ones on campus. 

“What’s this one like?” Harvey asks every now and then, pausing to ask Bruce his opinion as if he’s read every book in the library.

“I don’t know,” Bruce shrugs. “I haven’t read everything, you know.”

Harvey snorts. “Coulda fooled me,” he says. “The way you’re always walking around quoting Hemingway and shit.”

“I would never,” Bruce says, shoving Harvey in the shoulder. “Hemingway is disgusting. How dare you --”

Bruce gasps when Harvey kisses him, the book making a loud, echoing _thud_ when it hits the ground and Bruce feels the wood slats of the bookshelves dig into his back when Harvey presses him up against it. 

“You’re so cute when you’re mad,” Harvey says, grinning as he dips his head to suck a bruise under Bruce’s jaw. “You know, I always wanted to make out in the stacks.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Bruce lets out another shallow gasp when Harvey pulls his shirttails out of his pants and slides his hand up under it, works on giving him a matching bruise on the other side of his throat. “The French poetry section would be much more -- _ah_ \-- romantic.”

“Brat,” Harvey says, grinning against Bruce’s throat. “I’ll give you romance.”

Then his hands are sliding down Bruce’s waist to grip his hips and Harvey leans in and kisses him while he grinds his hips against him and _oh_. Bruce can _feel_ him, hard and thick and rubbing up against Bruce’s dick, which also happens to be straining quite painfully against the fabric of his trousers, and --

“God,” Harvey breathes out against his mouth, both of his hands tangled up in Bruce’s hair as he ruts against him. “You make me so hard, you know that?”

“You --” Bruce tries, swallows a gasp when Harvey squeezes his hips harder. “Me too.”

“Mmm,” Harvey hums and kisses a wet line down the column of Bruce’s throat as they move together, humping each other through their clothes. “Put your legs around me.”

Bruce has to blink and concentrate on Harvey’s words for a moment to realize what he’s asking him, so Harvey just laughs and puts Bruce’s arms around his neck, then gets his hands under his ass and lifts him up like he weighs nothing. Bruce doesn't usually like being the smaller one, but somehow he doesn’t mind this.

“ _Oh,_ ” Bruce says hotly against Harvey’s neck, digging his fingers into Harvey’s shoulder as Harvey starts -- well, there’s really no other appropriate word other than _fucking_ him, despite the layers of clothing between them. 

All he can hear is Harvey’s rough, ragged breathing next to his ear, the drumming beat of his own heart in his temples. 

“I know it’s wasn’t fucking Hemingway,” Harvey says between the soft little moans he's been making in Bruce's ear, fingers kneading Bruce’s ass as he ruts against him. “Je suis de mon --”

“ _God,_ ,” Bruce gasps as Harvey continues to fuck him against the stacks, reciting the line from the poem Bruce is always reading. 

“Coeur le --”

“Oh, “Bruce says. “Oh, god. _Harvey_ \--”

“Fuck, _Bruce_ ,” Harvey shouts, burying his face in the crook of Bruce’s neck and Bruce can only imagine that Harvey’s feeling the same thing that he is. Like he's been turned inside out; like everything has just changed for them somehow.

“Shit,” Harvey says, laughing brokenly as he sets Bruce’s feet back on the ground. “Now we’ve got to walk all the way back to our dorms with jizz in our pants.”

“Is this still part of that romance you were going to show me?” Bruce asks cheekily and Harvey just flips him off as he reaches in his pocket for his pack of smokes. 

“Come on, princess,” he says, tucking his crucifix back into his shirt as they head outside. “I need a fucking cigarette.”


End file.
